fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Perilous Swamp
Located within a forest in the middle of Killian, Louisiana, the Perilous Swamp is home to hundreds of deadly animals who are said to never sleep. The swamp is surrounded by tall, lifeless trees. The green, murky waters host an odd fragrance of lavender and coffee. Members of the village say to instantly turn around when one smells “The Perils”. First discovered on October 28th, 1987 by villager Mark Quintepolous, the Perilous Swamp covers a nearly a mile of land. Quintepolous states that on that date, he was nearly killed by one of the creatures. He described the animal as an alligator with the length of a boa constrictor, with its color matching the green, mossy waters. He lives on to tell the tale of the Perilous Swamp. Louisiana Animal Control states that there have been “exactly eighty-eight deaths” since the swamps discover in 1987. The swamp is home to three known species. Through extensive research and exposure to the swamp, Michael Carl, a professor at Louisiana State University has captured and spent the past five years researching these unknown specimens. He discovered these three species, but each of them have never been seen prior to the discovery of the Perilous Swamp. He describes one of the creatures as a small, piranha-like fish, almost the size of a paperclip. He calls these “polkils”.While tiny, these creatures feast on human flesh, eating the remains of each victim. Carl also describes what he calls “a lengthy alligator”, similar to what Quintepolous encountered. He later named these “boalligates” for their boa constrictor-like length. Carl also identifies a variation of the snapping turtle, a carnivorous reptile with the claws of a canine and the mouth of a shark, called “knurtrembs”. Knurtrembs have teeth that grow endlessly. However, they are constantly carved down when chewing through the swamp to form shelter. These animals hide within the swamp and arise from the smell of human sweat. The creatures have been mainly known the feast on humans; however, with minimal visits, the creatures must often eat each other to stay alive. The “every man for himself” mentality has kept the population level steady. Vegetation around the swamp is relatively healthy. Besides the ominous trees surrounding the swamp, plants have grow rather quickly. The alligator-like creatures are the only ones that have been seen consuming the surrounding vegetation. The other two specimens mainly consume humans and one another. The Perilous Swamp’s depth has been measured as 38,034 feet (11,592 meters), deeper than Mariana’s Trench (36,070 feet). In comparison, Mt. Everest stands at 29,026 feet. The swamp’s depth was discovered through the help of NASA, who created a device that traveled to the bottom of the swamp. It was later retrieved with a sample of the water, which was looked at by Stanford University in 1999. It was revealed that the swamp contains a cyanide level of 3.9% and a dangerous damstadium level of 5.76%. It was checked again in 2014, and the levels have remained the same. These hazardous levels would kill a human instantly with just 1 milliliter if consumed. Justin K.